Is Sorry Enough?
by GentleHero
Summary: To fall for a hero, to lose one's self. She knew she would do anything for him, but could it ever be enough? After a final fight she finds herself alone and thinks on all he's done... Response to the Taylor Swift Challenge posted by ConstellationxSirius


_**Author's Note: The Characters belong to JKR not me, the song is Taylor Swift's 'Youre not sorry'. This takes place the summer after Harry and his friend's graduate from Hogwarts, in this world though it is never actually mentioned the war isn't over. The song lyrics are in bold and memories are italic...enjoy….review ^_^**_

**All this time I was wasting**

_"I love you," She said looking up at him the moon lit surroundings. "I love you._

**Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time**

_She waited for him to come back, sitting on his bed knowing the others were out. After so long, the door to the dorm opened and he appeared but there in his arms was some other girl, his lips on hers as if he had never tasted a girl before. Devouring her. The small girl seated on his bed let out a sob, though even that didn't alert the snogging couple to her presence. Her heart was breaking for earlier that evening she had told him she loved him_

**And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
**  
Sitting in the middle of a field staring out, not truly seeing any of the tall stalks of corn, seeing nothing at all. Her thoughts wandered as much as she could away from the black haired green-eyed boy back at her family home. She'd loved him for years, stood by his side, done anything and everything for him. She would have given her life so long as it was what her hero wanted, but now it just didn't seem enough, it would never be enough. Not for him, nor for anyone, not anymore. Her heart belonged to him though he never saw it, never cared.

**Baby but I figured you out **

She was lost in the sea of his eyes, the subtle move of his lips, the way he stood, stared, spoke, sat. It was all so heroic, so perfect. She wanted to be perfect, perfect for him. Now, alone in the middle of the field a mile from her home she sat, her thoughts un-shadowed and darkened at once, now she saw him for what he was. No Hero, no great love, just a boy, a timid small scam of a boy. She had given him everything she had to give, her mind heart soul and body. Still she was not enough for him and he would never want her the way she did him.

**And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around**

Inside the Burrow Harry sat with Ron and Hermione, the three just waiting for Ginny's return. She'd run away again in the middle of the night. Members of the order were out searching for her but Harry wasn't overly worried on the inside, he knew why she'd done it and he knew she would forgive him as soon as he asked her to. She always did, she always would. That little girl was wrapped around his finger, all it took was a glance into his eyes, and she was gone, as always. At first he never intended taking advantage of the affect he had but after several years passed it became so custom that he couldn't help it, and now after all this time he liked it. It pleased him greatly that she'd do anything he asked of her, anything.

**You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone**

She was, after all that had been done, rather useless to him. The day before he'd gotten everything he wanted, and it was not enough. He knew she was not the girl he wanted but that never once stopped him from taking just a little bit more of her. He had all of her within his grasp now, he possessed every inch of her body. She was impure no man would want her after him, and she wouldn't want any of them. One shag with the great hero Harry Potter and she was utterly lost to all other men, or so he thought.  
**  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
**

Hours upon hours of sobbing, alone she realized all he had done to her since her first year at Hogwarts, he'd crept beneath her skin and ripped her from the inside out. There was nothing left for her to offer any one and it was too late to save it, too late to stop him. The knowledge of his corruption angered her to the point of pure unadulterated fury and she screamed, louder than ever before. A carnal blood-curdling surge of rage let out from her lips, her whole being captured within the sound. Twisted tortured broken defiled and empty.

**And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before**

Those who had been searching for her heard the tormented soul shattering pitch and stood staring at the sky as it blanked even further, clouds covering each and every star, crashing the surrounding field in to a pitch black, the sound erupting from within Ginny stole the light from around them all, even wands raised and lit went out. Howling winds blew wildly throughout the area surrounding the Burrow, even the house itself shook with a fury.

**You're not sorry, no, no, no, no  
**  
_"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I'm such a prat I really don't deserve you at all. You're so good, so beautiful and kind…and…oh god...I'm such a fool Gin. How could I even ask you to forgive me…?" The soft longing look in those gorgeous emerald eyes made her heart melt and she forgave him far before he even asked._

_"You don't have to ask, Harry. I love you, of course I forgive you…" She answered softly resting her head on his shoulder. Her tears soaking into his sweater._

_"You're too good to me, Ginny" Harry said, a hand sweeping through her red hair "Too good."  
_  
**Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know**

_The way he looked around the Great Hall was so pure and honest Ginny was sure her heart had stopped. There was no use to fight he was pure goodness, an angel on earth. It was a wonder he didn't glow with the white magic within him, it was an honor to be just in the same school with him. So she thought, she wasn't the only one who saw him this way, there were few who did not believe Harry Potter was the greatest wizard of all time.  
_**  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold**

_It was the middle of winter and Ginny sat in the courtyard of Hogwarts waiting for Harry, Hermione and her brother to join her. She had been waiting for two hours already and was freezing. It wasn't like Hermione to be late, the boys she wasn't too surprised about. 'I'll wait a little longer' she told herself, snuggling further into her heavy coat. Even sheltered in a warm winter coat she felt the bone chilling air around her, stinging her face and hands. It was freezing but she didn't care, Harry had asked her to wait for him there and it was where she would stay forever if she had to. Anything for Harry, anything at all. Another hour passed, once again none of them showed so she gave herself more time, two more hours passed Students began to return from Hogsmead now, she saw various friends pass by, each giving her a questioning look. To which she just waved and smiled, though the latter was difficult since her cheeks had frozen and it was painful to move. As twilight came, four figures appeared back from the town. Three figures she knew very well, and one she had seen only a few times before._

_"Ginny!" Her brother said, "What are you doing here? We looked all over town for you…?" She barely heard him her attention focused on Harry and the sixth year Hufflepuff girl wrapped in his arms. She stared into her loves face, blinking back tears from her glowing brown eyes._

_"Heya Gin, you were supposed to meet us at the Three Broomsticks," Harry said with his classic cheeky grin. "You know Amelie, right?" Ginny just kept staring at him, unsure if she could speak. Hermione was the only one who saw the sadness in the younger girls features, she shook her head at Harry's stupidity. _

_"You told me to wait here and meet you…I've been sitting here all day…" She muttered closing her coat around her even further in protection from the crisp air and the ache in her heart. She showed no sign of even recognizing Amelie's existence to which the other girl just smirked._

_"No, Ginny, you were supposed to come to town…" Harry said laughing, "Oh well too late now" He said pushing past Ginny and heading inside, Amelie still at his side, Ron following after clapping his little sister on the back, Hermione left too heading up to the library to get some work done. Ginny just stared after them seeing only Harry's black mussed hair.  
_  
**And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know**

_"You never tell me anything…" She said throwing hand away glaring daggers at him._

_"It is nothing you need to know, Gin." Ron cut in from the couch, rolling his eyes at the younger girl's foolishness. "You'd just get hurt if we told you about it, sis." Hermione shook her head and kept her nose in her book._

_"Go stuff yourself Ron." Ginny spat. "I'm a better dueler than you are, anyway. I'm sick of being the never being told, I'm not a little girl anymore. I want to fight!" Harry watched her silently for a moment._

_"No." He said picking up is wand from where she had tossed it and leaving the room, leaving her gaping after him. Just like before  
_**  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before**

As memory after memory flooded her broken mind she saw every lie, every false promise Harry had ever made. She witnessed each betrayal over saw how easily she'd forgiven him, how stupid she had been to do so. It was what he had always wanted, and last night he'd told the worst lie of all, forced her, tricked her into sleeping with him, to giving him her whole being. It was gone and there was no turning back. No more chances she was entirely his, even if she no longer wished to be.

**But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone**

"How did I let this happen to me.." she lamented into the darkness around her, slowly withdrawing her wand. Those searching for her were getting closer, but none of it mattered to her, all she knew was that this was the last chance; she wouldn't give him more lies

**This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore**

"I'm so sick of all of this" she shouted, not caring who knew now. It was the end of everything, he could have anything he wanted now and she couldn't care less. All that mattered to her was that she didn't have to see him again.

**And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before**

Out of her pocket also came a piece of parchment with a letter she'd written to her love, it had been opened and re-read so many times it was well worn but that didn't matter after all, now it was less a love letter and more a good bye. With her wand she produced a quill, the kind Umbridge had used on the students during Ginny's forth year. As she wrote on the worn parchment the ink ran red, three words forever emblazed on the paper.

**You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh**

"Do you think we should go out and help them search?" Hermione asked, putting the book she had been reading down. "They've been gone for a while and I'm beginning to worry." Ron pulled her closer to him.

"Probably" Harry muttered, glancing lazily out the window into the darkness. He tossed aside his Quidditch Magazine and stood, his friends following suit. The three exited the house and headed into the darkness.

**You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no**

Arthur and Molly Weasley stumbled through the vast fields surrounding their house shouting for their daughter. Praying she would respond if she heard them. The other's out searching were heading in the same direction as the parents, the only ones who were going the correct direction were the three who just left the house. It was so dark outside even with lit wands it was hard to distinguish what direction anyone was heading.  
**  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade**

Alone and broken she wrote the words over and over on the paper , each time feeling them painfully etched into her skin, her blood marring the page.

**So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone**

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted as she searched through the corn stalks for her friend. Ron shouting as well, Harry just lazily walking through carelessly. What did it matter if she was found now or in another few hours, she'd still forgive him, he had already apologized to her. So why should he care.**  
**

**This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for**

_He'd come back, on his knees, eyes glimmering in the light. It was the start of the summer before her seventh year. Here he was again begging for her to take him back, playing her one final time._ She remembered the way he had looked, the lies he'd sprayed. No more, no more begging no more turning back.**  
**

**And you can tell me that you're sorry**

"_Ginny, I'm sorry" He said profusely no true apology in his eyes, but that didn't matter to her. All she heard or saw was his words, his lips movement as he spoke them. She melted into his arms, putty in his hands. She was his.  
_  
**But I don't believe you baby**

"No more lies, Harry Potter, no more false hope," Ginny spouted to the dark fields around her. She was done believing anything he said; he was nothing at all to her. Her hopes, the ones he had once held were spilling onto the crumbling parchment. Stained and red. She finished writing, the bloody pen disappearing from her grasp, its job done. As she lifted her wand to her head there was a rustling in the brush. Appearing there with his wand raised, ever the hero was the object of her torment. Slowly, painfully she turned to him, her eyes dull and glowering. Her eyes on his face for the last time, there was no more reason to stay. Nothing else he could do to show her he loved her, which he did not.

**Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh**

"Ginny, I'm sorry" The words passed his lips, her wand at her temple. She smiled at the apology and shook her head treacherously slow. He hadn't meant it, he never had and never would. They both knew that much was true.

"Avada Kedavra" The incantation was muttered low, so low it was barely audible to the three who had entered the little clearing. All he did was stood still and watched as her body fell limp her eyes still dull and glazed now. Her hand fell onto her chest, the clenched letter facing the endless sky. Harry stepped to her and stole in from her grasp. Lifting her hand as he did so, her blood staining his skin.

Unfolding the letter he opened it seeing scrawled a hundred times the same three words. His heart wrenched. It had been him, it was always him. She had loved him and he had pushed her away. He read the red words again, again, and again. Mesmerized by the stain of blood veining the parchment. For the first time he saw what pain he had caused. He lifted her hand again and turned it over and there on the back bold as day stood the words, scarred into her flesh.

**You're not sorry.**


End file.
